etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Wyrm
Wyrm, known as Idainaru Akaryuu (偉大なる赤竜, translated as The Great Red Dragon) in Japan, is a gargantuan red dragon with sharp dorsal spikes, enormous leather wings as big as itself, and a massive tail with a spiked-mace-like tip; it is fond of warm habitats, ranging from areas full of combustible dry leaves to volcanic depths filled with lava. Even though it looks pretty heavy, surprisingly it flies without much trouble. Its scorching breath and mighty arsenal of physical attacks can reduce the whole party to ashes in seconds if caught unprepared. It is one of the three elemental dragons, usually ranked second strongest. Its battle theme is usually Scatter About, the exception being the first game, and can only be fought after getting the first ending. Wyrm (Etrian Odyssey) Wyrm first appears in Etrian Odyssey, located on B8F in the place where the Wyvern was (the Wyvern gets relocated to B10F), a quest must be accepted in order to fight him, and you have to reach the postgame to face this boss, he is the fire-elemental Dragon, and he has an attack with this element, antifire at lvl 5 is recommended to parry his fire attacks, he can also rise his strength and maybe do an attack that can beat your party,he can confuse your party, which leads to a Game Over if your Protector or all the party gets confused, of the three dragons, he is the second hardest. Skills *Searing: Deals high fire-elemental damage to all the party (can deal 1000+ if not well defended), Antifire at lvl 5 is the way to completely parry or avoid this attack. *Howling: Confuses all the party and it can decrease attack. *Tailwhip: Deals high damage to all the party if he is with attack increased, it can be a very powerful attack. Related Monsters *Dragon *Drake Wyrm (Etrian Odyssey II) Wyrm reappears in Etrian Odyssey 2, he is located on 6F, a quest must be accepted to fight this boss, with some new attacks he can be troublesome, but it has much less HP and his skills are now more powerful, as for he can now do leg bind, though this is not so troublesome if you don't have leg based skills. Skills *Searing: Deals very high fire-elemental damage to the party, Antifire is the way to parry this powerfull attack. *Howling: Confuses all the party. *Quake: Deals high damage to the party and it can leg bind. *Beat: Deals high damage to the party. Related Monsters *Dragon *Drake Wyrm (Etrian Odyssey III) Wyrm reappears in Etrian Odyssey 3, located on B11F, with now more attacks and it is much more powerful and if not well defended it can beat your party in a turn, he still confuses and it can deal fire-elemental damage to the party, antifire at MAX can completely parry this attack. Skills *Searing: Deals very high fire-elemental damage to all the party, it uses it on turns that are multiples of 5 (1, 5, 10, etc) antifire at MAX parries this attack. *Howling: Confuses all the party *Beat: Deals medium crush damage to the party, it can stun. *Red Fang: Deals medium slash damage to the party, it leg binds *Strike: Raises Wyrm strength. Related Monsters *Dragon *Drake Great Dragon (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Great Dragon can be fought in the Windy Plains after beating the final boss, completing the quest Fire tyrant's garden and accepting the quest Bring down the fire. Successfully defeating the Great Dragon will raise the level cap by 10 levels. Before fighting the Great Dragon, it is highly advised that you be at least level 70 and that you cook the Golden Egg found in the northeast corner of the Windy Plains, which will give you a much needed fire resistance. Having a Runemaster with Fire Rune, and equipping your party with Fire Charm will reduce the damage to single digits. Without any protection it will easily hit upwards of 600 damage. Conditional Drop In order to obtain the conditional drop Fire Fang, you must defeat Great Dragon with fire elemental damage. Related Monsters *Storm Emperor *Blizzard King *Fallen One *Sand Leviathan Gallery WyrmScan.png|Artbook scan. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Redirected Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters